CHAT
by AqueousXback
Summary: Ini adalah Long Distance Relationship. Sebuah hubungan yang hanya mengandalkan kecanggihan komunikasi [ EXO Suho x Lay / SuLay / T / Just Ficlet (Sequel UP!) ]
1. Chapter 1

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

* * *

 _Suho's Birthday special Fanfiction_

* * *

Joonmyeon sedang asyik bermain-main dengan _smartphone_ -nya di sela-sela kegiatan syuting drama barunya. Terlihat ia sedang mencoba menelepon seseorang yang jauh disana.

 _'Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi'_

 _'Your number is calling inactive please try again'_

Piip!

"Tidak diangkat lagi? Tak apalah, mungkin dia sibuk. Nanti saja deh" gumam Joonmyeon.

Malamnya, terlihat Joonmyeon memainkan _smartphone_ -nya lagi.

'Aku merindukanmu. Kapan kau kembali?'

Joonmyeon pun menunggu balasan dari orang itu.

 _'Aku tidak tahu kapan. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Jangan pernah bosan menungguku ya ^^'_

Joonmyeon membalas.

'Tentu saja, aku tak akan pernah bosan menunggumu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa?'

Orang itu membalas.

 _'Aku baru saja pulang dari syuting. Aku sedang beristirahat sekarang, sekaligus..'_

Orang itu memberi jeda untuk mengirim pesannya.

 _'Memikirkanmu'_

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya

'Aku sedang memikirkanmu juga. Istirahat yang banyak ya. Jangan sampai pingsan lagi. _Saranghae_ '

Orang itu membalas.

 _'_ Nado saranghae hyung _'_

Dua hari kemudian.

Joonmyeon pulang dari lokasi syutingnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.50 pm KST. Joonmyeon keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam dorm. Kemudian, Joonmyeon menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka jaketnya dan meletakkannya sembarang. Setelah itu, ia mengambil posisi nyaman dikasurnya. Ia kembali memainkan _smartphone_ -nya.

 _'_ Saengil chukkae hamnida hyung be better _. Kau merupakan pelindung terbaik yang pernah kukenal._ Wish you all the best _. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang'_

Joonmyeon membalas.

'Gomawo _ne_ ^^ tak perlu minta maaf. Kau mengingat ulang tahunku saja sudah cukup bagiku'

Orang itu membalas.

 _'_ Hyung _pasti lelah. Tidurlah'_

Joonmyeon membalas.

'Aku sedang tidak ingin tidur. Tolong nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Aku sangat merindukan suara merdumu dan petikan halus gitarmu'

Orang itu membalas.

 _'Baiklah_ hyung _. Angkat teleponku oke'_

Tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di _smartphone_ Joonmyeon. Tanpa basa-basi Joonmyeon langsung mengangkat panggilannya.

 _"_ Yeoboseyo hyung _?"_

"Ya?"

 _"Jujur, aku tidak tau harus menyanyi apa. Maaf"_

"Sudah kubilang jangan terus-terusan minta maaf. Mendengar suaramu saja sudah cukup bagiku"

 _"Aku merasa tidak enak"_

"Tak apa. Sudahlah, jangan merasa bersalah lagi oke?"

 _"Baiklah_ hyung _. Bagaimana kalau aku bermain piano?"_

"Tentu"

Joonmyeon pun mendengar suara piano di dalam _smartphone_ -nya.

"Indahnyaa.. sama seperti orang yang memainkannya"

 _"…"_

"Aku tahu kau sedang merona"

 _"_ Hyung _, apa kau mengantuk?"_

"Tidak. Ohh, kau mengantuk ya? Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak ya. Mimpikan aku kalau bisa"

 _"Hmm.._ jaljayo hyung _. Kumohon maafkan aku hyung. Di ulang tahun selanjutnya aku akan datang"_

"Sudah kubilang, tak perlu minta maaf. Hapuslah air matamu itu. Aku tahu kau menangis"

 _"_ Hyung _…"_

"Tidurlah. Tidak baik jika menangis terus, matamu bisa bengkak nanti"

 _"Akan kupastikan aku akan kembali dan menetap bersamamu dan member lainnya lebih lama._ Jaljayo hyung _"_

"Baiklah, tapi jangan paksakan dirimu oke? _Nado jalja_ "

Pip!

Joonmyeon mematikan panggilannya. Perasaannya sedikit hambar ketika mengetahui orang yang ditunggunya sekarang tidak datang di hari spesialnya. Joonmyeon berusaha memakluminya. Tapi apalah daya baginya yang sangat merindukan orang tersebut. Joonmyeon melihat langit malam di balik jendela kamarnya menatap bintang yang sedikit menampakan cahayanya. Joonmyeon berharap, bintang tersebut bisa menyampaikan perasaan kepada seseorang yang disana bahwa ia sangat merindukannya.

Dan..

Seseorang yang ditunggu dan dirindukan Joonmyeon itu adalah Zhang Yixing.

\- the end -

* * *

[Replace : 30/03/2017 20:14 WIB]


	2. Sequel

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

* * *

 **SEQUEL**

21 Mei 2017

08:45 p.m.

 _'Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi'_

 _'Your number is calling inactive. Please try again'_

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Lagi, sang pujaan hati tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, Yixing- _ah_ "

Bukannya Joonmyeon egois, ia hanya ingin sang pujaan hati mengangkat teleponnya dan membalas pesannya. Sungguh, ia sangat menghawatirkannya.

Kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak ketika terjadi konflik politik itu. Ah, ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Joonmyeon pun melempar pelan _smartphone_ -nya ke samping kanannya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya memutuskan untuk bergelayut di dunia mimpi. Siapa tahu, ia bertemu sang pujaan hati disana.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar nada dering di _smartphone_ -nya. Ia pun meraih _smartphone_ yang tergeletak tidak elit di lantai samping kasurnya. Mungkin, _smartphone_ -nya terbanting ketika ia sedang asyik bermain di dunia mimpi. Ia mengarahkan _smartphone_ -nya ke hadapannya lalu melihat siapa si penelepon. Ia pun langsung mengusap layar _smartphone_ -nya untuk menyambungkan panggilan lalu menempelkan benda elektronik itu ke telinga kanannya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" ucap Joonmyeon dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur.

 _"Joonmyeon-_ hyung _,_ jeongmal mianhaeyo _. Aku tadi ada acara_ fanmeeting _drama terbaruku"_

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia mengarahkan _smartphone_ ke hadapannya untuk memastikan siapa yang meneleponnya. Ia pun terkekeh pelan lalu mengarahkan benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

 _"_ Hyung _, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa Yixing- _ah_ " ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mendengar suara helaan nafas panjang di _smartphone_ -nya.

 _"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa_ hyung _. Aku sempat khawatir tau"_

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia karena kau akhirnya mengangkat teleponku" ucapnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sang pujaan hati -Yixing-. Sontak, Joonmyeon pun langsung merasa tidak enak hati.

"Apa kata-kataku membuatmu terluka?" tanya Joonmyeon. "Maaf, aku tadi bercanda"

 _"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu_ hyung _"_

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia bisa mendengar suara Yixing yang tercekat.

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda, Xing" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun diam sambil mendengar apa yang terjadi di seberang sana.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon"

Tidak ada tanggapan di seberang sana. Joonmyeon yakin, ia dapat mendengar isakan.

 _"_ Hyung _-"_

"Hapuslah air matamu itu. Berhentilah menangis"

Joonmyeon diam sejenak.

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mengangkat teleponku. Asalkan aku mengetahui keadaanmu langsung darimu saja, sudah cukup bagiku"

 _"Kumohon maafkan aku,_ hyung _"_

"Sudahlah, Xing. Berhentilah untuk meminta maaf"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Yixing. Joonmyeon pun menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

 _"Seperti biasa. Selalu sibuk"_

Joonmyeon tersenyum getir. Ingin sekali ia berada di samping Yixing lalu memeluknya erat.

"Oh, begitu ya" ucap Joonmyeon. "Jangan lupa beristirahat ya"

Joonmyeon dapat mendengar gumaman di _smartphone_ -nya.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu,_ hyung _?"_

"Baik" jawab Joonmyeon.

 _"Apa kau merindukanku,_ hyung _?"_

"Ya, aku sangat merindukanmu. Bahkan, aku ingin sekali pergi ke tempatmu lalu memelukmu seerat mungkin"

Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Xing? Apa kau merindukanku?"

 _"Ya,_ hyung _. Aku sangat merindukanmu"_

Joonmyeon pun membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

 _"Aku.."_

Joonmyeon menunggu Yixing melanjutkan ucapannya.

 _"Sedang memikirkanmu"_

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti memikirkanku" ucap Joonmyeon.

 _"..."_

"Sudahlah, jangan tersipu seperti itu"

 _"..."_

"Ah, andai saja aku berada di sana. Mungkin, aku sudah menyubit pipimu yang kemerahan itu" ucap Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh pelan.

 _"_ Hyung _sendiri sedang apa?"_

"Aku sedang menghawatirkanmu, sayang"

 _"Menghawatirkanku?"_

"Hm" jawab Joonmyeon dengan gumaman.

 _"Tapi,_ hyung _. Aku sehat-sehat saja kok"_

"Ya, walaupun kau tidak sakit, aku tetap menghawatirkanmu Yixing. Lagipula, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, kalau kau sendiri sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nasibmu gara-gara konflik politik itu. Kau bisa saja ceroboh lalu menghiraukan kesehatanmu. Aku semakin khawatir ketika melihat tubuhmu sudah kurus sekali"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Yixing. Hal itu sukses membuat Joonmyeon bingung.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kau masih disana?"

 _"Ya,_ hyung _"_

"Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu"

 _"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir,_ hyung _. Aku tidak akan ceroboh. Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku"_

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu?"

 _"Ya. Kau bisa mempercayai ucapanku,_ hyung _. Aku janji, aku tidak akan ceroboh dengan kesehatanku"_

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mempercayaimu.."

Joonmyeon menjeda ucapannya.

"Untuk kali ini" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada penekanan.

Joonmyeon pun tertawa ketika mendengar suara Yixing dengan nada protes di _smartphone_ -nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Xing"

 _"Hm?"_

"Kau tidak ingin menyanyikan lagu untukku atau bermain piano atau semacamnya?"

 _"Tidak"_

"Kenapa?" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada manja yang dipaksakan.

 _"Karena Joonmyeon-_ hyung _menyebalkan"_

" _Utututu_.. maaf ya, Yixing sayang. Kamu jelek deh kalau lagi _manyun_ seperti itu"

Joonmyeon berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _"_ Hyung _tega sekali"_

"Walaupun jelek, tapi aku tetap sayang kok"

 _"..."_

"Ah, aku tau kau sedang merona"

 _"Dasar menyebalkan!"_

...

* * *

22 Mei 2017

01:10 p.m.

Joonmyeon menatap langit siang yang cerah melalui jendela kamarnya sambil meratapi kesendiriannya. Penghuni _dorm_ EXO yang lain sedang pergi entah kemana dan tinggallah ia sendirian disini, tanpa ada yang menemani.

Merasa bosan, Joonmyeon berdiri dari kursi yang ia letakkan di depan jendela. Ia pun berjalan menuju kasur lalu duduk di tepinya ketika telah sampai. Ia pun mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang tergeletak menyedihkan di atas meja nakas. Ia menekan tombol menghidupkan layar lalu mengusapnya untuk membuka kunci layar. Ia memasukkan kode pengaman lalu layar itu terbuka sempurna. Ia menggeser tampilan di layar _smartphone_ -nya lalu menekan aplikasi _naver_. Ia pun menggerakkan bola matanya untuk membaca _headline_ berbagai jenis berita.

Ketika sedang asyik membaca _headline_ berita tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka artikelnya, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di _smartphone_ -nya. Ia pun mengusap layar _smartphone_ -nya untuk menyambungkan panggilan.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , _manager-hyung_?"

 _"..."_

"A-Apa?"

 _"Jika kau ingin tahu lebih lanjut, datanglah ke gedung agensi"_

"Baik"

Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon mengambil jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya lalu pergi menuju gedung agensi.

Sesampainya di gedung agensi, ia berlari menelusuri koridor menuju ruang _meeting_. Ia pun menghentikan larinya ketika telah berada di depan pintu ruangan. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian mulai mengetuk pintu.

Mendengar jawaban di balik pintu ruang _meeting_ , ia pun memasuki ruangan. Ia dapat melihat sang _manager_ tengah duduk membelakanginya. Ia menutup pintu ruang _meeting_ pelan lalu berjalan mendekati sang _manager_. Ia pun mengambil tempat kosong di seberang sang _manager_.

" _Hyung_.. apa yang kau katakan tadi itu benar?" tanya Joonmyeon. Terdapat nada penuh keraguan di sana.

Sang _manager_ menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mengarahkan sebuah kertas ke hadapan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon melihat kertas itu lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera disana secara seksama. Setelah itu, ia pun menatap sang _manager_ dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Semua itu benar terjadi" ucap sang _manager_. "Itulah keputusan final dari pihak _Yixing studio_ "

Joonmyeon diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dunia entertain yang bersifat universal harus bercampur dengan dunia politik yang tidak jelas itu?" ucapnya tak percaya. Ia masih susah mencerna maksud dari kertas itu yang ternyata berisi tentang pemberhentian kontrak.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Joonmyeon- _ah_ " ucap sang _manager_. "Lagipula, tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan lagi karena pemerintah di sana sudah mengirim surat pernyataan untuk menarik Yixing ke negara asalnya"

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Joonmyeon sambil menggebrak meja. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat mencegah air matanya untuk tidak lolos membasahi pipinya.

"Terkadang, kenyataan itu memanglah menyakitkan Joonmyeon- _ah_ " ucap sang _manager_. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menepuk pelan pundak Joonmyeon. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang _meeting_.

Joonmyeon berteriak sekuat mungkin. Kehilangan orang yang disayangi tidak termasuk dalam daftar kehidupannya.

Tapi, kenapa bisa?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Joonmyeon melipat lengannya di atas meja lalu membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

...

* * *

22 Mei 2017

07:10 p.m.

 _'Maafkan aku,_ hyung _. Aku terpaksa mengambil keputusan ini'_

 _'Walaupun kita sekarang berpisah. Kita tetap dapat berkomunikasi seperti biasa, kan?'_

 _'Untuk itu, Aku akan tetap meneleponmu di saat waktu luang'_

 _'Aku sangat menyayangimu, Joonmyeon-_ hyung _'_

Joonmyeon mematikan layar _smartphone_ -nya lalu memasukkan benda elektronik itu ke saku celananya. Ia pun menutup pintu lalu berjalan memasuki _dorm_. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat keadaan _dorm_ yang gelap gulita.

 _'Apa mereka masih belum pulang?'_ batin Joonmyeon heran.

Joonmyeon berjalan menuju saklar lampu. Ia menekan saklar lalu sekejap lampu itu pun hidup.

Ia kaget bukan main.

Ketika melihat kue beserta lilin di atasnya serta beberapa kado yang tergeletak berserakan di ruang tengah _dorm_.

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Joonmyeon- _hyung_!"

Joonmyeon terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara berat khas Chanyeol yang membahana.

"Kenapa diam saja sih, _hyung_? Ayo cepat kesini, tiup lilinnya" ucap Jongdae.

Joonmyeon berjalan menuju sofa yang di depannya terdapat meja dengan kue di atasnya. Ia pun menduduki sofa itu sambil menatap kue dengan beberapa lilin batang di atasnya. Ia pun tersenyum ketika anggotanya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya.

"Buat harapan lalu tiup lilinnya!" ucap Baekhyun antusias.

Joonmyeon menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di hadapannya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menyampaikan harapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, setitik air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara lalu menghembuskannya kuat ke arah lilin. Lilin-lilin itu pun padam. Sontak, seluruh anggotanya bertepuk tangan antusias.

Joonmyeon berdiri dari duduknya lalu memeluk anggotanya satu persatu.

"Terima kasih banyak" ucapnya. "Maaf, aku bukanlah _leader_ yang baik untuk kalian"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, _hyung_? Kau _leader_ yang terhebat. Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik dan mampu mengurus kami yang terkadang _abnormal_ ini" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jangan seperti itu, Joonmyeon- _ah_. Kau _leader_ yang terhebat. Aku sendiri bangga denganmu" jawab Minseok.

"Wah, wah. Ada apa denganmu hari ini, _hyung_? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bicara seperti itu. Sudahlah jangan menganggap dirimu seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau yang terhebat, _hyung_ " jawab Kai.

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_. Kau merasa seperti itu karena melewati masa-masa yang teramat kelam. Aku merasakannya juga. Tapi ketahuilah _hyung_ , kau merupakan leader yang terbaik sepanjang masa" jawab Jongdae.

" _Hyung_ , jangan dibawa perasaan. Ayo lupakan sejenak masa lalu yang kelam itu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau yang terbaik dan terhebat, _hyung_ " jawab Sehun.

Mereka pun merayakan ulang tahun Joonmyeon dengan penuh rasa gembira. Melupakan sejenak rasa penat, lelah dan tertekan -bagi Joonmyeon-.

"Sudah larut malam, ayo tidur" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ya... padahal kuenya belum habis" ucap Baekhyun.

"Betul _hyung_ " ucap Kai.

"Baiklah" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia sedang malas untuk berdebat sekarang ini. "Aku ke kamar dulu"

Joonmyeon pun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Entah mengapa, setiap langkah ia berjalan terasa sangat berat sekali. Ia berhasil melupakan rasa tertekannya. Tapi, mengapa rasa tertekan itu kembali? Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa realita ini sungguh sangat kejam.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yixing. Kumohon jangan pergi" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

Joonmyeon telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya -dan Sehun-. Ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju ganggang pintu. Ia pun mengenggam ganggang pintu lalu menekannya. Ia mendorong pintu itu hingga terlihat kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia mengarahkan tangannya meraba dinding kamar untuk mencari saklar lampu. Setelah dapat, ia menekan saklar dan lampu kamarnya pun menyala.

"AAAH!"

Bugh!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Joonmyeon- _hyung_ "

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya erat di atasnya. Ia melihat seseorang itu mulai membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

Ini bukan khayalannya, kan?

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

Sontak, Joonmyeon memeluk erat Yixing yang berada di atasnya. Ia pun mencium pelan kepala Yixing.

"Terima kasih, Yixing- _ah_ "

Joonmyeon tidak ingin melepas pelukannya. Karena ia beranggapan, kalau ia melepas pelukannya maka Yixing akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku menepati janjiku satu tahun yang lalu" ucap Yixing. "Apa kau menyukai kejutanku?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Tentu. Terima kasih banyak telah hadir, Yixing- _ah_ "

"Aku mencintaimu"

...

* * *

 **OMAKE**

22 Mei 2017

11:48 p.m.

"A-Apa?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Ini sebenarnya ide Yixing- _hyung_. Lalu, aku modifikasi lagi biar keren. Iya kan, Yixing- _hyung_?"

Yixing tertawa pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"Keren apanya, kalian membuatku hampir mati tau" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Kau berlebihan, Joonmyeon- _ah_ " ucap Minseok singkat.

"Sebenarnya, kami takut sekali melakukan rencana ini _hyung_ " ucap Baekhyun. "Karena kami takut, hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi"

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita hanya perlu yakin" ucap Yixing. "Yakinlah, kalau kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Bagaimanapun aku akan selalu bersama kalian"

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Yixing lekat. Yang ditatap, hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

"Oh iya" ucap Yixing. "Aku lupa memberikan hadiah"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang berada di seberangnya berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melihat Yixing mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan di balik punggungnya. Ia penasaran apa sesuatu di balik punggung Yixing itu.

"Kau harus menutup matamu dulu, _hyung_ " ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon pun menutup kedua matanya.

Ia pun kaget.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, kenyal dan juga manis bergerak melumat bibirnya singkat. Selain itu, ia juga mendengar trio keributan -Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongdae- teriak histeris sekaligus kegirangan.

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Yixing yang sekarang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Minseok. Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan menuju Minseok dan Yixing.

" _Hyung_ , jangan bergerak. Tetaplah seperti ini" ucap Yixing ketika Minseok menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. Ditariknya pelan lengan Yixing. Awalnya Yixing menolak, ia pun mengalah ketika Minseok beranjak dari tempatnya. Kemudian, ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Joonmyeon menarik pelan kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing. Ia pun tersenyum ketika melihat Yixing menjauhkan pelan kedua telapak tangan dari wajahnya dan terlihatlah semburat kemerahan yang terlukis jelas di kedua pipinya. Ia pun mengusap pelan pipi Yixing dengan jempolnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yixing- _ah_ " ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

"Aku sangat menyukai hadiahmu"

Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon langsung meraup bibir Yixing. Ia mencium lalu melumat bibir Yixing lembut. Ia mendorong tengkuk Yixing ketika merasakan Yixing membalas lumatannya.

"Yak! Jangan lakukan itu disini!" -Chanyeol.

"Berhenti melakukan adegan tak layak tonton seperti itu!" -Jongdae.

"Hei, hentikan! Banyak anak di bawah 17 tahun disini!" -Minseok.

"Ah tidak! Mata suciku! Kepolosanku yang abadi!" -Baekhyun.

"Wah, panas sekali" -Sehun.

"Terus _hyung_ , terus! Buat Yixing- _hyung_ mendesah! Ya, bagus _hyung_! Seperti itu!" -Jongin.

"Sepertinya aku harus menelepon _manager-hyung_ " -Kyungsoo.

\- end -

* * *

Author's note:

생일 축하해요 my dearest, 수호 김준면 오빠! wish you all the best and stay healthy ㅅ.ㅅ) hope you'll always to be the best leader ~

 _Love Sign,_

 _AqueousXback_


End file.
